Marjorie Wexlar
Marjorie Wexlar (Portrayed by Shauna MacDonald), was Dr. Tom's wife and is Sarah's mother.Being Erica; Season 2 Episode 10 Personality Marjorie has a very strict and Authoritarian personality. She doesn't really have a bond with her husband and daughter. Though she wants the best for her daughter, she doesn't listen to her and doesn't let her take her own decisions. She also has the urge to get quite frightened when she gets touched.Being Erica; Season 2 Episode 10 Synopsis Marjorie is first seen during Dr. Tom's Session with Dr. Naadiah, when he goes back to his past self to stop Sarah from leaving. She's first seen shortly after Sarah and Dr. Tom came home. She just came from work and was surprised too see Sarah back home. Sarah asks her if its okay to come home, Marjorie says its okay if she's to stay. Dr. Tom says that Sarah's there for dinner. Marjorie wonders if Sarah ran out of money or had a fight with her boyfriend Martin. Sarah, who got angry, says it was a mistake for her to came back. Dr. Tom stops Sarah from leaving and tells Marjorie that they should be happy that Sarah's home. Marjorie says that she is, but tells him that she has a right to know why she came back and if she's going to stay this time. Dr. Tom takes Marjorie's arm and tells her to drop it, but before Dr. Tom could touch her she startles a bit, and everyone is silent for a moment. Dr. Tom asks Sarah to go set up the table, and she does. When Sarah is gone Marjorie immediately gets angry at Dr. Tom saying that she thought they where a United Front. Dr. Tom doesn't want to drive her away, Marjorie says that they took this road before but failed every time, Dr. tom says that he just wants a dinner like a family. After Dinner, Marjorie asks Sarah about her plans and says that she's there for her if she needs help. Sarah says that she just got home, but Marjorie tells her that they can think ahead. Dr. Tom tells Marjorie that Sarah wants to pursue art. Marjorie thinks its a good idea, maybe graphic design. But Sarah actually wants to become an artist, Dr. Tom shows a drawing Sarah made, Marjorie thinks its lovely, but she feels drawing is more of a hobby then a real career, Dr. Tom tries to settle Marjorie down, but she keeps going about how artist have to take cleaning jobs, Sarah tells her mother that there's more to life then money and the two start to argue again, Marjorie tells her that her father feels the same way and that he hates too wake up knowing that his daughter is throwing away her life. Dr. Tom loses hes temper and yells at Marjorie telling her to stop. Marjorie then stands up and leaves the dining room and walks into the family room, she stays there for awhile walking around thinking. After that, Dr. Tom and Sarah stay in the room talking, Sarah says that she left because they wont let her live her life and leaves the house. Dr. Tom thinks for a bit in the dining room and leaves as well.Being Erica; Season 2 Episode 10 References Navigation Category:Characters